


Watcher

by ratedgdr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Murder Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pokephilia, Rewrite, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratedgdr/pseuds/ratedgdr
Summary: A human detective and a Gardevoir agent try to solve a series of seeming unrelated crimes, an investigation that puts both of them in danger. First story in the "Saffron Justice" series. Being reworked due to poor writing from seven years ago.





	Watcher

**Author's note: I do not own Pokemon or their related trademarks. I only own the original characters. Pokemon and related trademarks are the property of Nintendo and Game Freak.**

**This story was written about seven, eight years ago. Back then, my writing, well, it wasn't THAT bad but it could have been far better. Sadly, I also used some questionable things such as stereotypes. And my skins CRAWLS think about it. So the first two stories in this mystery series I uncreatively called "Saffron Justice" are getting touched up to fix the general writing and also remove the stereotypes. Any further work, and hopefully there will be that, will be free from stereotyping at least. The writing hopefully will have improved by then as well.**

**I put that note at the beginning so that you will know what to expect from these stories as it all goes along. The edits will be posted when I can because of work, and the new stories will be slow going for the same reason. Not every chapter will need editing, but I will be reading them over to be sure.**

**And with all that said, here we go:**

Joseph Van Der Lunde watched as the Yanma fluttered around in the summer sun, flitting about from tree to tree and leaf to leaf, between pieces of grass and verdant bushes. Its wings shone in the sunlight.

Slowly and carefully, he reached down and lifted a camera to his eye. He pushed the button and the shutter snapped, startling the Pokemon and causing it to fly away. Van Der Lunde sighed and shook his head.

"Boy, I cannot WAIT until my digital camera comes back from the shop," he muttered. "Thankfully, I have my own developing studio."

He walked on, camera dangling from his neck. Ahead, a vast, turbulent river rushed by. He knelt beside it, waiting for a fish or something to jump out at him so he could get an incredible action shot, but after half an hour, he was forced to accept that it wouldn't happen. Sighing again, he stood up and walked along the bank until he saw a tall tree, thick branches spreading over the river. "That would be perfect for some nice distance shots," he said, somewhat in awe.

He grabbed the highest branch that would be convenient to use to start a major climb, swung his lower body with all his might, and latched onto the branch. Hanging upside down made it tricky for him to get on top of the branch, but he eventually did so. Soon, Joseph was climbing higher and higher, until he reached a limb that stretched steadily over the river. He carefully maneuvered his way to a point where he was perched at least twenty-five feet above the water.

He reached for his camera and began shooting photos, sighting vast expanses of forests and meadows. He was almost certain he saw a stray Rhyhorn, but he couldn't be sure, and film had its limitations.

Then he saw something else, and he had to stare at it for a while to make sure he was seeing what he thought he saw.

_A giant satellite dish and antennae out here?_ he thought. _Someone must be really addicted to TV and the Internet._

Joseph carefully focused on the strange sight and snapped the shutter once, then again. It was something worth looking into. Maybe somebody could help him figure out who'd want to put something that ridiculous in the middle of seemingly nowhere….

He never saw it flying towards him from behind, nor did he hear a sound.

It struck him with inhumane force in the back of the head and neck, tearing them nearly completely off of his body, and the force of the impact caused him to fall of the branch and into the water with a tremendous crash. A thin stream of blood was left behind as the body floated downstream.

The camera smashed against the ground below, somehow not breaking, but a crack formed in the side of the case.

A boot suddenly came slamming down on it, crushing what was left. A hand then reached down, grabbed as much film as it could, and tore it, tossing the remains in all directions before the boot kicked what was left as far as it could. Then, footsteps would lead away from the scene.

* * *

The early morning light, or lack of most of it, was just right for Tess as she and her Pichu walked down the path to the river, fishing rod over her shoulder. The little Electric-type beside her was trying his best to catch up, watching somewhat helplessly as she skipped on ahead.

"Come on, Pichu, the Water-types bite best in the early morning!" she called to him.

"PICHU!" He cried out to her, causing her to stop and turn around.

"Whoops," she giggled. "I guess I got a little too excited. Here," she said, reaching down to pick him up, "how about I carry you the rest of the way to the river?"

Pichu snuggled against her as she walked on, the forest giving off a strange scent in the dawn air. Ahead was the river, which lent more sensations to the nose.

It had become a ritual for Tess ever since she had become a trainer. She felt some sort of release whenever she went fishing. It didn't matter if all she caught were Magikarp. Fishing made her happy. There could be very little wrong with such a pastime, especially if she found a Pokemon that she hadn't caught yet.

She stopped a moment to readjust the rod on her shoulder before continuing. The path was long, and it took her some time to reach the river, but soon, she arrived, and she set Pichu down with her gear.

Taking the rod, she loosened the line, checked to make sure that Pichu was not behind her, reached back with the rod, and swung it in an arc over her head as the line hit the water. She then crouched down and waited. And waited. And waited.

After several minutes, she gave up and reeled the line back in from the water. She sighed and shook her head.

"Usually, I have better luck than that," she mused. "Well, if at first you don't succeed…."

She tossed the line out again and again crouched down. Again she waited, as Pichu looked around absent-mindedly for berries. Again, she felt nothing on the line.

"Might as well reel it in again," she muttered.

She began to wind up the reel and was surprised when she suddenly met with resistance in her efforts. Letting out a whoop of excitement, she began to pull at the line as hard as she could without breaking it. Pichu began jumping up and down excitedly as she slowly began to bring something in.

"Boy, Pichu, this may be the biggest one yet!" she yelled as it drew closer to shore.

With one final tug, she dragged it onto shore, then turned, and to her horror, she saw that her line was attached to a lifeless human leg. She stood terrified for a few moments, absorbing the sight of what she had found, then began screaming, her Pichu huddling near her leg in fear.


End file.
